


Danse Macabre

by whiteknight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknight/pseuds/whiteknight
Summary: 题目来自圣桑的交响诗《骷髅之舞》，描绘的是死者在深夜爬出墓穴、重返人间狂欢的诡异场景。死去活来的黑巫师闪闪×独占欲爆棚的恶魔黑刷子，有点诡异和有病的组合。梗来自我们的阿浙太太。成文于2015年7月





	Danse Macabre

1.

对于大部分人来说，死亡是一生的终点，是长眠的开端，也是一场漫长戏剧的最终谢幕。但对于吉尔伽美什来说，死亡只是一次幕间休息，他不过是将睡眠的场所由柔软的床榻换成了衬着天鹅绒的棺材，在泥土与白骨的陪伴下悠闲安然地睡一觉，或许还能做个甜蜜的好梦。

而现在，刚刚醒来的黑巫师正一把掀开自己的棺材盖，一脸不耐烦地从铺满棺材的红玫瑰中坐起来环视四周——今夜的月光格外的好，明亮清澈像是白银与泉水，翻开的泥土被照耀得如同蓬松的新雪。夜晚新鲜冰冷的空气灌入充盈了他的肺叶，他在低柔的风声里听到自己的心脏重新跳动起来的声音。

当然，还有别的。

“晚上好，先生，”一个熟悉的声音说道，语调温柔又礼貌，“需要我拉您一把吗？”

迪卢木多·奥迪那就站在离墓穴不远的一座哀悼天使像旁，石雕的翅膀投下了巨大的阴影，让恶魔的黑斗篷看起来像是与黑暗融为了一体。年轻的恶魔在朝他微笑，线条优美的唇角勾起来的弧度一如既往的迷人——然后他脚步轻捷地走向吉尔伽美什，在他身边单膝跪下。

“您睡得好吗？”青年样貌的恶魔低垂下头颅望着巫师，像位忠诚的骑士般伸出右手，姿态优雅又端庄，“但愿您做了一个好梦。”他轻笑着补充道，金色的虹膜上泛着灿烂得几乎诡异的光辉。吉尔伽美什无比自然地将手放在他的掌心，却没有借力站起，而是将迪卢木多猛地拉向了自己的方向。

“好极了，”金发巫师附在恶魔耳边恶狠狠地说道，猩红的眼眸眯了起来，“居然敢授意工匠在我的棺材边上多钉了六根镀银长钉，再瞧瞧你在棺材里都放了些什么东西……”吉尔伽美什说着将冰冷的手指掐上了迪卢木多的脖颈，恶魔喉结的软骨隔着皮肤在他的掌心下滑动。

“更别提你在我脖颈上划的那一剑漂亮至极——迪卢木多，你可真是胆大啊。”

“感谢您对我的剑技的评价，”迪卢木多眨了眨眼睛，表情真诚又无辜，足以骗过随便一个教堂的神父，“我特地划得深了一些，这样您可以死得比较快，少受点罪。”细心和体贴是他一向的风格，就算在杀人的时候也毫不例外。

“至于棺材里的花可不怪我，”恶魔挑起眉毛补充，“那是您自己选的。”

“你没去掉玫瑰的刺，杂种！”

黑发恶魔终于忍不住笑出了声：“哦，那还真是抱歉。”他用一种听上去极其真诚其实没多少歉意的声音说道，然后将身体压得更低，将柔软的嘴唇蹭上巫师线条锋利的嘴角：“红玫瑰与您的眼睛颜色一样美，先生。但我下次会注意的，您觉得罂粟花怎么样？”

他们在惨白的月光之下交换了一个情人般甜蜜缠绵的吻。

“可以考虑。”吉尔伽美什在接吻的间隙中懒洋洋地回答道。

2.

迪卢木多参加过吉尔伽美什的每一次葬礼。通常情况下，他会站在人群之外看着泥土将棺材掩埋，看着人们竖起十字架，然后在空无一人的时候走到墓前献上一束白玫瑰。

他就像熟悉吉尔伽美什的每一个恶劣癖好一样熟悉他的死亡——迪卢木多见过他被异端裁判所的火焰吞噬，被沉入黑色的冰冷河水之中，也见过白蜡木的木桩穿透他的心脏。不过这一次有些特别，是他亲手用银剑划破了他的颈动脉，于是他们在粘稠艳丽的鲜血中完成了一个告别吻。

暂时的告别，当然。三天后这位傲慢的黑巫师就会从墓穴中醒来，获得新生，重新回到光明与奢靡享乐之间去——没有人比迪卢木多更清楚这一事实，他甚至觉得吉尔伽美什把时间踩得这么准完全是出于对教廷的无情嘲讽【1】。

而现在他又站在自己面前，和以往的任何时候一样保持着年轻俊美的外貌、就算在夜色里也耀眼无比的华丽装扮以及让所有人都恨不得揍他一拳的糟糕性格。

“你选墓地的品位糟糕透顶，”吉尔伽美什啧了一声，皱眉看着周围生满青苔的十字架和圣母雕像，作为一个黑巫师他看着这些都觉得烦，“下回不能把葬礼交给你来办。”

迪卢木多在心里翻了个白眼，他并不想费劲去解释些什么。挑剔是吉尔伽美什的习惯，让他乖乖闭嘴比让他直接交出灵魂更难。

“您应该感谢我，先生。换成别人他们会直接把您曝尸荒野，或者烧成灰洒到河水里——”最后恶魔认命般地叹了口气，习惯性地伸手替对方整理起了衣领和袖口，“那样的话就算是我也没有办法让您完完整整地复活了。”

青年修长的手指从柔软的浅金色发丝间拈起一瓣枯萎卷曲的玫瑰，暗红的颜色停滞在苍白的指尖，看起来就像凝固的血。吉尔伽美什猛地捉住了他的手指，抬起眼眸玩味地看着恶魔。

“我了解你，迪卢木多，”他在无比笃定的语气里夹杂了几丝戏谑，然后凑得更近，把温热暧昧的气息同语言一同吹进后者的耳廓，“你不会让这种事情发生的。”

英俊的恶魔再次微笑了起来，他看向吉尔伽美什猩红的眼眸，在晶莹光滑的表面上看见了自己的倒影——他们的眼睛里燃烧着同样的欲望与贪婪，热烈而隐晦的光焰藏在瞳孔深处，比最猛烈的毒药更致命。

“当然，先生，”他轻快地说道，“您说的很对。”

“——我绝对，绝对不会把您的灵魂让给任何人。”

就算是死神也不行。

3.

“虽然我很喜欢你这副不达目的决不善罢甘休的样子，但要是恶魔都像你这么传统死板，”吉尔伽美什嗤笑似的低声说道，将这句话吻到了恶魔冰凉的指尖上去，“天堂已经赢了无数次了。”

迪卢木多挑了挑英气的眉毛，看起来不太高兴：“猎取灵魂是魔鬼的工作，这在我们第一次见面的时候就已经说清了——还是说您愚蠢地认为用一两句嘲讽就能改变阁下灵魂的归属问题？”

吉尔伽美什忍不住张狂地大笑了起来，带着金属般冷冽质感的声音回荡在空旷的墓园之中，似乎能惊醒所有长眠的死者，而那些蛰伏在十字架的背面、湿润的墓土与枯萎的花朵中的某些黑暗也有了颤动般的错觉。迪卢木多在心里默默祈祷他别吵醒守墓人和不远处教堂里的神父，他不想再替他收拾烂摊子了。

笑够了之后他一把攥住迪卢木多的领口，直到他们之间的距离近得能借着月光数清对方的睫毛。

“我真喜欢你这点，迪卢木多，”黑巫师用他那双仿佛含着毒的妖艳眼眸注视着恶魔，语调里同时饱含着调情般的甜腻和威胁似的冰冷，“你可真是从来都没变过。”

——从他们的第一次碰面，甚至从更远、更早的曾经开始。

他们第一次见到对方是在一百多年前的梵蒂冈。黑巫师与恶魔在刚遇到对方的时候都有点惊讶：并不是每个恶魔/黑巫师都敢在教廷的心脏出没，甚至在小酒馆里喝酒/打扑克牌的。于是吉尔伽美什朝着迪卢木多举了举手里的玻璃杯，血红的眼眸和摇晃的酒液有着一样艳丽得让人心惊的颜色，唇角的笑意则像是掺杂着蜂蜜的毒药。

迪卢木多则站在角落安静地看着金发的巫师，烛火的光线让他雕塑般漂亮的五官一半显露出来，另一半却隐没在阴影中。在无声地注视了吉尔伽美什几秒之后，他回以温和好看的微笑，那种笑容他看上去就像一个温柔爽朗、出身良好的年轻人。

而事实上，他在那一刻为自己挑好了猎物，而吉尔伽美什也找到了新的乐趣。三天后他们签订了契约——顺利、自然、心照不宣，并从此开始了死亡与复生、杀戮和诱惑的循环，而且这样的游戏将一直持续下去，直到他们中的某一个感到厌倦，游戏就会终止，开始进入付出代价的环节。

吉尔伽美什显然认为自己在这场交易里占了上风，死亡的痛苦比起永生的诱惑不算什么，他只用一个考验耐心的赌局换来了永不终止的生命和永恒的青春：只要游戏不结束，恶魔就会一次又一次地站在他的墓碑前，手执长枪与利剑，杀掉每一个前来带走灵魂的死神。

如果迪卢木多认输，他还能得到一个能干又赏心悦目的使魔——他从不否认自己对这只恶魔有着不亚于对方的兴趣，光辉般的美貌和与生俱来的魔魅（是的，那颗泪痣）足以构成强大的吸引力，更何况性格和肉体一样美味。

而迪卢木多所要的东西就像这位傲慢的黑巫师所说，传统到无趣，只是吉尔伽美什的灵魂而已。但他有远超于人类的耐心，和近乎疯狂的执着。

“我很高兴自己不久将拥有一个真正的恶魔，真正的、向人类效忠的恶魔。”在签订了契约的那个晚上吉尔伽美什说道，他心情愉快，而且志在必得。

“我也很高兴自己不久将拥有一个特别的灵魂，”黑发青年的语气真挚得近乎虔诚，金色的眼睛里却怒放着扭曲的光焰。吉尔伽美什用欣赏般的眼光看着他，他承认自己喜欢那样的眼神，就像迪卢木多喜欢他的灵魂一样。

“人是依靠欲望而活的生物，而您无疑是其中的佼佼者。普通人会被太过强烈的愿望烧死，但阁下不会，至少暂时不会。”

“您因它们的燃烧而耀眼夺目，所以阁下的灵魂才值得我付出努力和等待。”

很明显，他们都不觉得自己会输。

4.

除去契约，恶魔与巫师的关系算得上不错，甚至比看上去更加亲密——既然之后要一起发生的联系、持续的时间远超于任意一种普通关系，那么不妨让它变得更紧密一点，不管是精神上还是肉体上——当时黑巫师是这样说的，而恶魔以一个热烈而富有挑衅意味的吻作为回应，随后就被狠狠压在了人类的躯体之下。

就像现在这样。

“我其实对现在就开始并没有什么意见，”被巫师按在大理石地面上的恶魔此时正努力扯出一个客气的笑，“但是地面很硬，而且教堂会让我觉得不舒服，先生。”

他都有点记不清吉尔伽美什是怎么把自己扯到墓地前的这座教堂里的：对于黑巫师来说，在拥吻的间隙中报废几个锁不是什么问题，没惊动到神父说明他还记得用隔音咒，但是对于地点的选择实在不敢恭维。

这种回过神来就发现自己被压在圣坛之下、一抬头就能看到花窗玻璃上的圣像的感觉对于恶魔来说，绝对是糟糕极了。

温热的舌尖舔舐过光裸的脖颈，浅金色的头发随着他的动作扫过富有弹性的皮肤，轻柔暧昧的麻痒让年轻的恶魔忍不住颤抖了一下。巫师俯下身叼住他的喉结，发出低沉的笑声：“一个敢用加了祝祷的银剑的恶魔，会因为区区教堂感到不舒服？”戏谑玩味的眼神与挑逗的指尖一齐沿着肌肉的线条游走，吉尔伽美什在撕开衣料的声响中露出愉快的微笑。

哦真该死我怎么忘了黑巫师都是记仇的家伙。迪卢木多在吉尔伽美什低下头来亲吻他的时候撑起了身体，不甘示弱地迎上去勾住他的后颈。他们的唇瓣与锋利的尖牙互相摩擦撕咬，鲜血从细小的伤口中渗出又混进了唇舌野蛮的交绕中——恶魔的肢体就像一株妖艳的藤蔓，以最柔软的姿态缠住自己的猎物，然后贪婪而凶狠地扎进血肉里。

“这件事您可不能怪我，”在结束了深吻之后，迪卢木多挑起唇角轻声说，他琥珀色的眼睛就像被欲望烧得融化了的松脂，流动着兴奋的光，“您作为一个熟识黑魔法的巫师，可不应该与教廷交往过密啊……”

“否则我怎么舍得割开您的喉咙？”

他这样低声说着，像是要表达歉意般地用修长的手指抚上吉尔伽美什的颈侧——那里早已没有了翻卷出血肉的伤口和狰狞的伤痕，隔着指腹下白皙完好的皮肤他还能感受到血流在动脉中的搏动。他忍不住用唇舌舔舐过那片肌肤，在吸吮中带上轻轻的的撕咬，仿佛是要用牙齿撕开果皮再饮下那些甜美的汁液。

吉尔伽美什勾起了一边的嘴角，血红的眼眸微眯起来。他们对彼此都太过熟悉了：怎样的触碰更容易让对方兴奋，亲吻和噬咬哪一块皮肤可以引出满足的叹息，全都一清二楚。但吉尔伽美什明显不喜欢主动权在别人手里的感觉，他喜欢征服和控制，乐于让任何一个敢挑战他的人后悔自己的所作所为。

他的手指扯开迪卢木多已经被他撕坏的衬衣，掐上锁骨和心口薄薄的皮肤，再一直顺着线条优美流畅的肌肉向下，抚过胸膛、腰腹直到腿间，然后恶意地握住分身揉捏起来。

恶魔的喉咙里发出一声短促的惊喘，吉尔伽美什的手很冷，动作也毫不温柔甚至称得上是粗暴，指尖覆盖着的薄茧擦过敏感的前端带来轻微的刺痒和灼热的快感。他将头颅向后仰去，尖利的牙齿咬住了还带着血迹的下唇。

“您真不愧是刚从坟墓里爬出来的，冷得像具尸体——唔。”迪卢木多出言嘲讽，他感觉血液正在涌上面颊，大脑正在慢慢变成一锅黏糊糊的冒着泡的糖浆。地面的冰冷和硬度似乎已经不能缓解情欲的蒸腾，他的每一滴血都在变得炙热。

“没关系，”吉尔伽美什低下头舔过他眼角的泪痣，在舌尖尝到了蜂蜜与青草的味道，轻柔得与手上粗鲁却富有经验的动作毫不相干，“你会让我热起来。”

他知道黑巫师在观察他的反应，观察他的每一丝神情的变化。恶魔本该操控欲望，此时却沉溺在这个妖冶甜腻的沼泽中，几乎无法呼吸。这种被引导与控制的感觉让他觉得不太舒服，于是别过头移开了目光——他的视线落在了一旁的柳叶窗上，月光透过鲜艳的彩色玻璃勾勒出圣乔治屠龙的图案，在他被生理性的泪水模糊了的视野里只剩一团斑斓绚丽的影子。

但那双玻璃烧制出的眼睛在看着他。冰冷的，庄严的，骑士的眼睛。

迪卢木多突然发抖似的痉挛了一下，来自身前的热度与不断上涌的快感沿着脊柱窜入脑髓——他的眼前一片空白，脑海里只剩下理智崩塌炸裂的声音，这让他像垂死的人鱼一样地圈住了吉尔伽美什的脖颈，还挂着长裤的大腿蹭上他的腰肢，不顾一切地将他压向自己。

“亵渎神灵让你很来劲吗，恶魔？”金头发的巫师恶劣地发问，牙齿不轻不重地撕咬着发红的耳廓，将手指间沾染的精液抹上不断颤抖的躯体。迪卢木多恼火地瞪着他，可惜那双有点失焦的眼眸此刻看起来就像滚烫的琥珀糖浆，甜蜜诱人的成分远大于威胁。

“闭嘴。”恶魔声音沙哑地回应，一口咬上了对方吐露恶意话语的嘴唇，他感觉吉尔伽美什似乎又在笑了。他们互相撕扯彼此的衬衣、拽掉长靴和斗篷，看起来就像两只要撕开对方喉咙咬断骨头的野兽，充满了野蛮又血腥的兴奋。

“那么，好好想想怎么补偿我吧。”

5.

什么？

他被情欲烧得一塌糊涂的脑子还没转过弯来，平时敏捷的思维都同衣服丢到了一块。吉尔伽美什说着把他猛地翻了过去，将胸膛贴上光裸的脊背。他俯身叼着迪卢木多后颈的皮肤，吸吮着留下妖艳的痕迹。黑发恶魔的身体在高潮之后变得柔顺，却因为他借着体液润滑侵入的手指而重新僵硬了起来。

黏膜被撑开、被搅动，扩张的频率毫无规则可言，简直和动作的主人一样任性而无礼。迪卢木多将前臂撑在地面上，深吸了一口气尝试让自己放松下来——好极了，他想起来了，吉尔伽美什还在为自己杀了他而耿耿于怀。

当时就不该让他死得那么痛快！恶魔咬牙切齿地想着，脑海里诅咒的话语还没成形，指尖碾压敏感点带来的酥麻让他发出了一声哽咽般的呻吟。扶在腰侧的手指向上游移，从肋骨的轮廓绕到前胸刮过乳尖，吉尔伽美什感受到手掌下发烫的肉体在因为欲望而战栗，肩胛骨在覆盖着薄汗的皮肤上显出优美的轮廓，他的喘息听起来有点不甘，似乎不肯认输——这让性格糟糕的黑巫师觉得愉快极了。

这是他的恶魔，此刻完整地属于自己，以后也一定会属于自己。

他扳过迪卢木多的下巴吻了上去，用力捏开颞下颌关节撬开紧咬的牙关，像要确认自己的所有物一样凶猛地掠夺着。黑发青年被他吻得缺氧，来不及咽下的津液把唇角沾染得晶亮，他在回应的间隙中努力思索着对方到底在发什么疯——结果就是反正吉尔伽美什没有正常的时候，他想怎么来就怎么来。

这个认知在吉尔伽美什全无预兆地掰开他的臀瓣并凶狠地进入时达到了高峰，迪卢木多甚至没办法叫出来。撕裂般的疼痛和难以言喻的快感一齐劈开了身体的中轴，这种感觉他早就无比熟悉：就像一边亲吻一朵玫瑰，一边被它尖锐的刺扎得鲜血淋漓，疼痛和性爱根本不分彼此。接着他感到对方的手指覆上了自己的，修长的指节交缠在一起，和彼此的身体一样互相嵌合。

一声满足的叹息拂过恶魔的耳际，吉尔伽美什有力地扶着他劲瘦的腰肢，体温慢慢覆盖下来，从里到外逐渐充实。迪卢木多突然有些想回过头去看着他，他想知道他美艳得慑人的眼睛此时是不是因被欲望填满而夺目无比。

可惜这个想法暂时无法实现。黑巫师重新开始了他侵略性致浓厚的行为，每一次撞击和入侵都在进入甬道更深的地方，刻意用力摩擦过腺体引发潮水般上涌的酥麻。包裹住性器的黏膜愈发湿润和滚烫起来，他不断将自己埋进炙热而紧致的身体里，手指与迪卢木多卷曲的黑发亲昵地缠绕着。

他们的呼吸急促，心跳剧烈，用肢体无声的言语在对方的心脏里种下了欲念妖艳的花朵。

热而硬的楔子暂时退出了他的身体，恶魔来不及松口气又被重新翻了过来。这次他看到那双猩红的眼眸了，它们果然像燃烧的火焰一样亮，像欲望本身一样美丽又危险。紧接着空虚又被填满，迪卢木多想也没想就用指甲在他光滑的脊背上划下带血的伤痕。

恶魔伸出舌尖舔舐了一下指尖的鲜血，扬起脸对着吃痛的巫师微笑——以一贯的温柔又礼貌的方式。

“看来你挺喜欢这个地点的？”吉尔伽美什不怒反笑，在越发猛烈的顶动中发问。他低下头，扯住了乌黑的前发，与金眸对视着：“还是说教堂让前圣殿骑士充满了熟悉感？”

恶魔的表情瞬间凝固了。被情欲点燃的眼眸立刻冷了下来，他一言不发地盯着吉尔伽美什，后者只是撑在他的上方，露出了诡异的、志得意满的微笑。

他为了这一刻已经等待了了很久，而现在的反应也证明一切都值得等待。

“还是说，”黑巫师继续讥讽般地说道，“圣殿骑士团的某些传统让你对这一切都习以为常？”【2】

然而下一刻他就没法继续笑出来了——迪卢木多手臂一撑，猛一翻身就将他压在了自己身下，手指掐住了他的脖颈。青年这一系列动作轻捷而迅速，干练漂亮至极，而他盯着吉尔伽美什的眼睛冷得像极夜中的星辰，唇角泛起的笑容扭曲而嗜血。

“先生，我以为您足够聪明，知道有些东西不该碰。”

他笑着挑了挑眉，红色的魔纹如藤蔓般慢慢爬上了苍白英俊的面庞：“还是说您太过自信，觉得我不会现在就撕开您的喉咙呢，吉尔伽美什？”

吉尔伽美什脸上惊愕的表情褪去了，取而代之的是兴奋得疯狂的笑意，他忍不住再次笑了起来，先是低沉的冷笑，接着是狂妄的大笑——迪卢木多始终面无表情地看着他，他的声带在他的手指下震动。黑巫师在逐渐低下来的笑声中抬起手臂，抚上恶魔眼角下的泪痣与妖艳的魔纹。

“比起你平时那个虚伪的样子，我倒更喜欢你这样现在的真实和疯狂。”

“你当然可以杀了我，”他掐住迪卢木多腰侧的皮肤，慢条斯理地向上顶弄，“但你还是会让我再活过来，迪卢木多，否则你就输了。”

“我可以让您死得痛苦无比，先生。”

“那我拭目以待，”他勾住迪卢木多的后颈让他靠近自己，恶魔报复似的和他撕咬在一起，从喉咙里发出愤怒与舒服混合的嘶吼，“这个游戏需要点新鲜的玩法才有趣。”

迪卢木多松了手，于是他们重新翻滚到了另一边的地面上。他被再次禁锢在肢体构成的牢笼之下，被亲吻、舔舐和越发凶猛的交合制成的锁链困住，在一次又一次彻底的深入中激烈地迎合而不是挣脱：只有他自己知道，那是恼火和不肯认输带来的主动。

他是个恶魔，却被同样投身黑暗的人类了解、控制、拖入深渊，甚至在带给他痛苦回忆的事物环绕中深陷欲望——他不乐意如此被动，因此无论如何也要让人类巫师付出代价。迪卢木多发狠地咬破了吉尔伽美什的舌头，在啜饮鲜血的迷醉里将修长笔直的腿绕上他的腰，让他们的躯体愈发贴合，让交缠的部分更加咬合在一起。

他们不再互相试探和挑逗，而是像要给对方留下深入骨髓的伤痕一样不顾一切。恶魔在越来越强烈的快感中仰起了头颅，颈部呈现出优美的线条，他发出一声近乎啜泣的声音，接着就被最后一次残忍碾压过腺体带来的情潮彻底击溃。吉尔伽美什埋首在他的脖颈间，牙齿陷入散发着热度与辛香的皮肤，像是一只狮子在恶狠狠地叼着口中的雄鹿。

现在，被契约与欲望联系在一起的巫师与恶魔又被潮湿的黏膜与体液黏合在了一起，修长的四肢相互绞缠，看起来如同情人般亲密。

当然，只是看起来而已。

吉尔伽美什慵懒地翻了个身，正打算坐起来却发现一柄锋利的长剑正贴着他颈部的皮肤。执剑的恶魔单膝跪在他身旁，眼神和剑锋一样冰冷锐利。

“‘盛大的愤怒’，”黑巫师啧了一声，白皙的手指滑过锋刃，他知道这就是迪卢木多不久前用来斩杀死神的武器，“我以为你打算先去找把加了祝祷的银剑再说。“

“不，先生，”恶魔的声音轻柔，裸露出的肌肤上的掐痕与魔纹正在慢慢消散，“我一向注重后果而不是形式。现在，回答我的问题。”

“我在圣殿骑士团的材料早已被销毁，你是怎么在教廷找到它们的？”

“黑巫术的力量，迪卢木多。这点小事对我来说不算什么，”黑巫师似笑非笑地弹了一下剑身，促狭似的瞟了恶魔一眼，“不过正如你所说，几百年前的古卷要找起来不容易，所以猜测占了一半——”

“你的反应才是能下定论的有力证据，明白吗？”

迪卢木多沉默地注视着他，执剑的手指平稳得没有一丝颤动。吉尔伽美什禁不住想象他在还是人类的岁月里会是一位多么优秀，又多么可悲的战士——但那又有什么用？圣殿骑士再坚定的信仰和执着最后也被火焰烧得扭曲，成为了疯狂的源泉。

几秒钟后，恶魔收起了他的剑。迪卢木多一言不发地站起来去拿一旁的衣服：它们都被下手粗暴的黑巫师扯得不成形状，又在一个清脆的响指间恢复了原样。他不用回头也知道那是身后那位的手笔，所以干脆没回头。

穿戴整齐的恶魔走到还坐在地面上的黑巫师面前，他现在看起来又是那个温和爽朗的黑发青年了，只不过脸色很糟糕。他从怀里掏出一把钥匙，随手一抛丢在了吉尔伽美什手里：“您的财产我已经处理和转移好了，和前几次一样，您应该知道去哪里找谁。”

“以及尽快把您下次死的时间算出来，我好给您收尸。”他冷着脸说道，拿起自己的斗篷转身准备离开。

“迪卢木多，”金发红眸的巫师叫住了他，语调不像平时那样充满讥讽和玩味，反而有一种奇怪的认真和庄重，“捂住的伤口不会好，而会腐烂。”

恶魔停住了脚步，没有回头：“那不代表你可以去碰它，吉尔伽美什。”

“既然你迟早是我的，那么知道也是迟早的事。或者说，你觉得自己已经彻底摆脱了过去那个圣殿骑士的影子了吗？本质的东西是不会变的，蠢货。”

“好好想想吧，迪卢木多，别那么无趣。”

迪卢木多站在空旷的教堂中心，沉默地听着那些声音在四周回荡，又消失。他侧过头看向那扇圣乔治屠龙的柳叶窗，传说中英勇的骑士与他无声地对视着。他最后什么也没说，也没有回头，只是在圣者们的注视下脚步匆匆地走过每一扇瑰丽的花窗，踏过所有月光破碎的影子。

吉尔伽美什看着他挺拔的背影在黑暗中消失，轻轻嗤笑了一声。

属于黑暗与狂欢的夜晚正在结束，白昼即将到来。但是，他很渴似的舔了舔嘴唇想道，对于他们来说有些事不会轻易结束。

永远不会。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】耶稣死后三天复活  
> 【2】圣殿骑士团的徽章是两名圣殿骑士坐在一匹马上，盾上绘有红色的十字。象征着骑士团的成员一开始是贫穷的骑士，后来又被解释为骑士团成员的袍泽之谊，但腓力四世摧毁圣殿骑士团时则将其作为骑士团成员同性恋的象征。此处单纯属于闪闪在刺激黑刷子。  
> 【3】闪闪之前和教廷接触多是因为他掐指一算发现又快到死期了【。】所以干脆把想干的事做了，就跑去查黑刷子的过去。然后黑刷子觉得他简直不正常，干脆自己出手让他死个痛快算是给个教训。不过这次是真把黑刷子惹着了，所以闪闪下回会死得很惨【开玩笑的
> 
> 附阿浙太太原梗：
> 
> 他参加过吉尔伽美什的4次葬礼，这是第5次，他看过他被烧死，被沉入水中，胸口插上白蜡木的木桩，还有一次他亲自用银剑划开他的颈项。而吉尔伽美什对死亡毫不在意，每一次迪卢姆多都看他再次来到自己面前，坐到桌旁点最好的葡萄酒或者打扑克牌。然后他会走到吉尔伽美什身边，向骑士宣誓效忠那样亲吻他的指尖。在耳鬓厮磨之间约定下一次死亡的日期——政变或者战争，吉尔伽美什的预言从未落空过。他像是享受从坟墓里爬出来的过程那样享受死亡。而迪卢姆多只要等他就好。  
> 是了，就像这样，为他守着十字架，杀死前来收割灵魂的死神。这样，吉尔伽美什的灵魂就永远属于他了。


End file.
